Just some Mormor Oneshots!
by nihil404
Summary: Just some Mormor Oneshots! Mormor is the ship of Jim Moriarty and Sebastian Moran.
1. Consulting Snuggler

As Sebastian stepped into the flat he shared with his boss, he saw that everything was basically destroyed. Expecting the worst from Jim, he didn't bother to be silent when going up the stairs into the kitchen. Sebastian sighed, seeing the kitchen covered in something green and...red? He wondered what Jim had created, though he knew it was most likely something radioactive. Not bothering to clean up the kitchen, he stepped around the sludge and made his way into his room.

He fell onto his bed and started to close his eyes when he saw his bathroom door minutely open, and the light was on. He never left the light on, so he started to investigate. He got up from his soft bed and quietly stalked over to the door. Opening it quietly, he found Jim next to his sink, quietly sleeping. He smirked and examined Jim's sleeping form.

He was wearing his white t-shirt and jeans, his hair was slightly tangled, and he was curled up into a ball with his head resting on his knees. Sebastian sighed and put one arm under Jim's legs, and the other around his back, picking him up. Jim looked up at Sebastian and allowed himself to be carried by the military man. Sebastian set him on the bed and crawled next to him.

Jim smiled and wrapped his arms around Sebby happily. They then fell asleep in each other's arms. The next morning, Sebastian opened his eyes and saw Jim cuddled up next to him. He had his arms wrapped around him in a tight embrace. Jim groaned and turned over, causing Sebastian to smile and get out of the bed.


	2. Rain Drops

**Warning: This is after Sebastian Moran dies in battle, causing Jim to become suicidal. Self-harm is mentioned in this fanfic, you have been warned.**

\--

 **You are my Sunshine.**

Jim's body was shaking as he sobbed. He moved his hands from his jeans to cover his pale face. "You said you'd always be here," he said to himself, looking up at the dark clouds that were soaking him in rain. He sighed as he looked around him, watching the rain fall to the fresh grass surrounding him.

 **My only Sunshine.**

Jim looked at his wedding ring. "The Web is finally falling apart," he looked back at the grave in front of him. "I'm so tired, Seb," his voice cracked as fresh tears began to roll down his cheeks again. "I'll be back tomorrow Tiger," Jim said with a forced smile. He held onto Sebastian's dog tags as he stood up, walking away from the grave.

 **You make me happy.**

He decided to walk home, not wanting anyone to notice him get in a cab. He wiped the tears from his eyes as he opened the door to their- no, his flat. Jim choked back another sob as he stepped into the flat. He went straight to their- again, his room.

 **When skies are grey.**

Jim opened the door to the bedroom and sat on the bed, lifting his sleeve to reveal many scars on his left wrist that traveled up his arm. "I'm sorry Tiger," he said and picked up the razor he kept on his nightstand. He places the cool steel over his wrist and slowly pulled it across his wrist, watching as small red dots appeared across the new cut. His tears mixed with the blood as he began to make deeper cuts.

 **You'll never know dear.**

"Don't worry Tiger," Jim said shakily as he dropped the razor and layed on the floor. He examined every last medal on the wall that Sebastian had earned during his service in the military, and every gun that Seb had once held. He smiled as his eyes landed on Seb's favorite rifle, the one Jim had bought for him on his birthday.

 **How much I love you.**

He felt hot tears roll down his cheeks as he wrote a small note, leaving it on the nightstand. "Till death do us part didn't seem fitting," Jim said fiddling with his wedding ring, before looking towards the window, seeing the rain drops running down it. "The rain gives me peace," he said and drew out one last breath before clutching Seb's dog tags close to his heart, blood pooling around him.

 ** _Please don't take my Sunshine away._**


End file.
